Garmadon and Wu's Halloween
by webchow
Summary: I was sick of seeing Halloween stories about the ninja last year, sooo.. Here's a little story I whipped up about Wu and Garmadon having a not so wonderful Halloween!
1. Chapter 1

**SO I WROTE THIS LIKE A MONTH AGO AND YEAH SO ENJOY**

* * *

T'was a long time ago back when Ninjago was new. The two brothers were happily speaking to each other in their bedroom. Garmadon, having the top bunk, was perched upside down so he could view his younger brother as he spoke. Wu was sitting with his legs crossed, a happy-go-lucky grin plastered on his face.  
"I can't believe dad is letting us go by ourselves this year! I can't wait!" Wu said excitedly.  
"Calm down," the young Garmadon snickered, "we still have a few weeks.. Do you know what you're gonna be?"  
Wu froze, and thought to himself. _What do I want to be?_  
There were so many choices, young Wu couldn't just choose one!  
"I dunno... What are you gonna be, Garmadon?" Wu asked his slightly older brother.  
"Uh.. I don't know.. Maybe a.. Zombie or something.." Garmadon answered.  
"A zombie..?" Wu imagined his brother dressed as a zombie, and snickered at the thought of, "I don't think you'd make a good zombie.."  
Garmadon pouted in response.  
"I would too!" He jumped down from his perch, and stuck his arms out. Wu laughed a little as Garmadon slowly inched towards him, exaggerating the word, "Braaaaaiiiiins...!"  
Wu grabbed his pillow while giggling and playfully hit his brother with it. Garmadon stopped, laughed, and grabbed his pillow.  
"You're gonna pay for that!" He smiled, pounding Wu with his pillow.  
"Haha, stop it!" Wu shouted, using his pillow as a shield.  
"No!" Garmadon laughed. Wu giggled and hid under a large white sheet.  
"Haha, you can't get me!" He teased.  
"Cheater!" Garmadon whacked the lump on the bed that was his brother.  
Wu laughed, and stood up with the sheet still on him.  
"Heheh, I can't see anything..." He said. Garmadon stopped pounding on him with a pillow, and looked at his younger brother.  
"... Hey, you could be a ghost," Garmadon suggested. Wu lifted the sheet off of his head, and looked up at his big brother.  
"A ghost?" He questioned.  
"Yea.. You know.. They haunt houses and fly through walls!" Garmadon said.  
"I know what ghosts are! But what's so scary about a ghost?" Wu asked.  
"Well... You can sneak up on people! And uh... Nothing really.." Garmadon spoke.  
"... I like ghosts! I wanna be a ghost," Wu said excitedly. Garmadon smiled at his little brother, and pulled the sheet back over his head.  
"First, you're gonna need eye holes.." Garmadon said. Wu nodded under his sheets, and smiled eagerly.  
"Follow me," Garmadon said, leading the way. Wu's grin grew wider as he followed his brother, running into the wall a few times before lifting the sheet to see where he was going.

* * *

Garmadon opened the drawer in the kitchen, pulling out large scissors.  
"Here we go!" He said, holding them out. Wu pulled his white cloak over himself again, and pointed to where his eyes were.  
"Here, and here!" He said. Garmadon carefully cut holes in the thin fabric, and put the scissors back.  
"Am I a ghost now?" Wu asked.  
"Yep.. My little brother is a ghost," Garmadon said. Wu smiled and bounced up and down.  
"Now you just need your costume, Garmadon!" He said excitedly.  
"Mhm.." He nodded.  
".. So um.." Wu stopped bouncing.  
"yes..?" Garmadon questioned.  
"... Let's go show daddy!" Wu exclaimed, becoming bouncy again and running off to find his father. Garmadon smiled, and ran after him.

* * *

The old man sat on the steps to the Monastery, carefully cleaning his golden weapons like he did almost everyday now.  
Wu slowly and quietly snuck up on his father, hoping he could scare him a little. He crept closer, and closer, and-  
"Good evening, Wu," his father spoke. Wu frowned and hunched over.  
"Hello dad.." He said, disappointed that his father was never easily scared.  
"What is that you have on your head?" His father asked, not ever turning his head from the weapons.  
"I'm a ghost! Garmadon told me I should be a ghost! So he cut some holes in my sheets!" Wu smiled. Garmadon had just joined in as soon as his name was mentioned.  
"Garmadon, why don't you ask before you ruin perfectly good sheets?" His father asked in a scolding tone.  
"What? But..!... I was helping Wu, and he wanted to be a ghost, so-... _*sighs*_ sorry, father.." Garmadon apologized, knowing that he was in trouble no matter what.. He always got in trouble, everything was always his fault, and he hated it. But, Wu hated it too. It wasn't all Garmadon's fault! If anything, he felt that it was his own fault.  
"But, dad, I wanted him to!" Wu defended.  
"Then you both could've asked first," their father responded.  
"Yes, dad.." Wu sighed, and went back inside. Garmadon turned to follow, but his father stopped him.  
"Garmadon," he said. Garmadon turned to look at him.  
"Yes, father?" He asked, slightly annoyed.  
"When you two do go out for Halloween, I want you to keep an eye on your brother. Can I trust you?" He asked.  
"Uh.. Yes, father.." Garmadon said.  
"You may go," His father dismissed.  
Garmadon turned, and wandered back to his room...

* * *

**AHEHEHEHEM... HEM... Hi. ^^ **

**Soooooo~  
Here's my Halloween story..  
AND BECAUSE I'M SOOOOO SICK AND TIRED OF THE SAME REPETITIVE HALLOWEEN NINJAGO STORIES ABOUT THE NINJA.. I wrote my own about Garmy and Wu..  
Because they're so adorable. OuO**

**But.. Just a warning.. This story may suck.  
I know you're gonna disagree.. "OH EM GEE WAT?! NEIN! YOUR STORY IS AMAZING!"  
But I can prove to you it's not, because I had to force myself to write it.. **

**I woke up one morning with the best idea ever (or, at least, that's what I thought it was when I first came up with this story), and I started writing, and then a few hours later I was bored of writing it... But I finished it anyways... Because if I didn't finish it then, I would've never finished it.  
Yep.. **

**(I thought of a great idea and no plot.. Happens all the time..)**

**And that's all I really have to say for this chapter...**

**Next update will be.. Soonish.. Maybe.. Possibly tomorrow...**


	2. Chapter 2

**OH BOY YOU, YOU FOOLS ACTUALLY LIKE THIS STORY!  
ANYWAYS ENJOY! **

_**OH WAIT WAIT WAIT**_

_**DON'T READ JUST YET**_

**PLEASE?**

**LISTEN! **

**SO..**

**MY FRIEND AND I CAME UP WITH A STORY IDEA..**

**WE AIN'T POSTIN' IT YET BUT IT'S ABOUT DARKLEY.. **

**Y'KNOW.. **

**THE FOUNDER OF DARKLEY'S BOARDING SCHOOL..**

**YEAH THAT DARKLEY.. **

**HE'S ALREADY MY 3RD FAVORITE CHARACTER EVER... YEAH.. **

**OKAY YOU CAN READ NOW**

* * *

Wu had become obsessed with his costume, and kept it on as much as he could.  
He wore it at dinner until his father yelled at him, he wore it while he slept and while he practiced, and rarely took it off.  
Although Wu had found a costume, Garmadon was still struggling for ideas.  
"Hey Garmadon! Do you know what you're gonna be yet?" Wu asked his older brother. He had been pestering him for weeks.  
"No.. I think it would be cool to be a skeleton.. But vampires are cool too, y'know?" Garmadon said, debating between the two ideas. Wu looked at his older brother, and smiled when he had an idea.  
"Why not be both?" Wu asked.  
"You can't be _both_," Garmadon told him.  
"Yea you can! You can have fangs, and cool spiky hair, and red eyes like a vampire, and have like a skeleton body!" Wu said. Garmadon looked down at him, and gave it a thought.  
"Um.. Maybe.. Yea.. That's a good idea, Wu!" Garmadon said. Wu grinned, happy to have helped his older brother.  
"We have to go get the stuff quickly! It's almost Halloween!" Wu grabbed Garmadon's arm, and began dragging him out of the room.  
"We still have a few days left, Wu!" Garmadon said, although he was smiling and just as excited.  
"But we have to get all the cool stuff from the store before it's gone!" Wu exclaimed.  
"Okay, okay!" Garmadon said.

* * *

Young Wu raced down to the village below with his older brother, heading towards a small shop that had been selling Halloween-related items.  
"Look for fangs and stuff," Garmadon told him. Wu nodded, and began searching around. Garmadon walked around, carefully browsing the items the small shop had to offer. Most of the shelves had been picked clean, leaving nothing but the stuff no one wanted. Garmadon sighed as he continued to search, finding nothing that would suit his needs.  
"Garmadon! Look what I found!" Wu ran over with a handful of stuff. Garmadon turned around, hoping Wu had found something useful.  
"Look look look look!" Wu held up plastic fangs, some gel, and another small box. Garmadon grabbed the fangs, and looked at them.  
".. Perfect!.. What's in the box?" He asked.  
"The man at the counter said that these will give you red eyes! It'll be menacing.." Wu wiggled his fingers for dramatic affect, then handed him the box of red contacts.  
"That.. Is so cool!" Garmadon exclaimed, opening the box to look inside.  
"Oh, and this stuff can make your hair stand up like a vampire or something." Wu showed him the gel.  
"Great!" Garmadon said, excitement expressed on his face.  
"Did you find any skeleton stuff?" Wu asked.  
"I.. No.." Garmadon said, the smile retreating.  
"Oh... Well.. Um.. Maybe we can make our own!.. Do you still have that sweatshirt we stole from the lost and found?" Wu asked.  
"Yes.. What about it?" Garmadon raised an eyebrow, wondering where his younger brother was going with this.  
"We could paint it and make it look like a skeleton!" Wu said. Garmadon nodded, the smile returning.  
"Yea, I like it!" Garmadon smiled at his younger brother. He admired how quickly Wu was able to come up with a solution like that..  
"I'll wait for you outside." Wu left with a smile. Garmadon walked up to the counter, bought the items from an unrealistically happy shop keeper, and headed home with Wu.

* * *

"Done." Wu admired the paint job he did to Garmadon's sweatshirt. Garmadon looked down at the piece of clothing he had adorned. The black sweatshirt with green around the collar, and green number five on the left side of his chest was now painted to seem like the chest of a skeleton.  
"Well, what do you think?" Wu asked.  
"et looksh great!" Garmadon said in a slurred voice, due to the over-sized fangs he had put in his mouth. Wu smiled, and set down his brush and paints.  
"You're gonna look so cool!" Wu told his older brother. Garmadon nodded, and pulled the fangs out.  
"These make it hard to talk.. But they look cool!" He said, placing them back in his mouth. Wu nodded, and put his paint away.  
"I can't wait until Halloween!" He said cheerfully.  
"Meh Nethsher!" The fangs nearly fell out of his mouth when he spoke.

Just a few more days left..

* * *

**OKAY FOOLS, DID YOU ENJOY THIS?! **

**YAY I'M GLAD YOU DID. **

**WHY THE FUCK AM I STILL USING CAPS?! **

**... YAY FOR YELLING. **

**... I'm so sorry for my outbursts.  
I have no idea what's wrong with me.. **

**Anyways, see the-**

**random voice in the distance: FOORRESHADOWING!**

**.. Russel, is that you?**

**Random voice: NO..**

**... Anyways, see the foreshadowing?**  
**Aheh..**  
**.. No?**  
**.. I was trying to make Garmy look as much like his future self as possible..**  
**.. My friend Alyssa sorta gave me the idea, so yes, I'll say thank you to her from here.  
Also.. Yes.. He's wearing Lloyd's future sweatshirt..  
Because deal with it.  
And because I can.  
**

**.. I think that's all I need to say...**

**... *clears throat* ahem.. Happy Freitag.. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Good evening fools~**

**Just a warning, there's plenty of swearing in this chapter because of reasons!**

* * *

He had his hair covered in gel, spiking up a bit. He had the fangs in his mouth, and he had gotten use to them. He had red contacts in, giving the illusion of evil, red eyes. His black sweatshurt showed off his fake skeletal accents, which he wore with dark black pants and black shoes. Perhaps it was a coincidence, or some kind of foreshadowing, that he looked a little like the future dark lord. But, he felt great nonetheless.

His younger brother had his sheet on over his head and body. It dragged behind him on the ground when he walked, and he often found himself tripping on it. The bottom of his sheets were covered in dirt in mud that he picked up while walking around in it for weeks.  
They both had bags, ready to fill them with as much candy as they possibly could.  
"You two stay safe, understand? I want you both home before midnight, and don't talk to strangers. Keep an eye out for each other, and have fun, okay?" Said their father. They both smiled, ready for a night of fun, adventure, and candy.  
"Okay!" They said in unison. The two boys ran down the mountain side, their excitement increasing with each step.  
"And don't do anything stupid!" Their father yelled after them. He sighed as he watched their figures disappears into the dark distance. He turned to retreat back inside the monastery, and await for them to return.

* * *

"Trick-or-Treat!" The two brothers shouted at the first house.  
"Oh hello there! Aren't you two just so adorable!" A lady said as she gave them handfuls of candy.  
"I'm not adorable! I'm scary!" Wu pouted.  
"Haha, sure you are.." She snickered. Wu pouted, but didn't say anything. The brothers turned away from the house, and began walking to the next.  
"... I think you look terrifying," Garmadon told him.  
"Yea.. I bet she peed herself when she saw you though!" Wu said.  
"Heheh, that would be funny.." Garmadon commented.  
They proceeded onwards through the village, collecting candy from the residents. Each house offered a variety of candies. Sticky, fruity, nutty, chocolatey candy. They had gone through each house, receiving handfuls of delicious sweets. Soon, they found themselves with only one house left.  
"Only one more house.. Then it's all over.." Garmadon sighed.  
"I think this is the house that's giving out the super big candies though!" Wu grinned. They had saved the best house for last. The house was a mansion compared to the rest of the neighborhood, and an older, richer women with dark hair lived there.  
"Well.. What are we waiting for? Let's go!" Garmadon sprinted towards their last house, Wu following close behind. There was a group of teenagers dressed as gangsters or something in front of them, receiving their candy. Finally, they left, and it was Garmadon and Wu's turn.

"Trick or Treat!" They both held out their bags, waiting for a bounty of delicious, over-sized candies.  
"Oh I'm so sorry boys!" Said the lady at the door, "I just gave the last ones to that group over there.." She motioned to the group of teenagers, who were watching and snickering at the two younger boys. The young brothers peeked over their shoulders to see them.  
"But.. We wanted the really big candy bars.." Wu said in a disappointed tone.  
"Yea.. We heard that this house had all the good stuff.." Garmadon added.  
"Oh I'm so sorry.. But.. Um... We do have..." The lady quickly shuffled back inside. Garmadon and Wu both peeked into the house, watching her go through some drawers and cupboards. Finally, the lady shuffled back over.  
"I don't know what else I can give you.. But uh, here." She put wads of cash in each of their bags.  
"Money..?" Wu questioned. He looked back over at the teenagers, who were staring in disbelief at the amount of money carelessly given to a couple of children.  
"But I wanted candy like them.." Wu said.  
"Well.. Now you can buy a bunch of candy!" The lady smiled.  
"Wow, uh..Thank you!" Garmadon grinned brightly. _That sure was a lot of money_..  
They waved goodbye to the generous lady, and began walking back home.

"I wish we had gotten candy.." Wu whispered.

* * *

By now, the streetlights were beginning to go out, and it was almost midnight. Most of the kids had already returned to their homes, but they all lived much closer than Wu and Garmadon did. The sky was clear now, with a blanket of stars and a full moon lighting their paths.  
"That was so much fun.." Wu said, lifting the sheets over his head so he could see a little better.  
"Yea.. I bet I have a ton of chocolate.. I hope there aren't a lot of nuts in them.. I hate nuts," Garmadon replied.  
"I'll trade you some stuff for them when we get back home," Wu offered. Garmadon nodded as he placed his plastic fangs in a pocket. He was hoping to score a lot of chocolate off of Wu.

The two brothers grew silent again, and the rest of the world became quiet.. Too quiet.. It was eery, and almost uneasy now. But they didn't mind too much, until there was a loud 'snap' behind them. They both froze, looked behind themselves, but saw nothing...  
"What was that..?" Wu whispered to his older brother.  
"I.. Don't know.. Probably just a squirrel.." Garmadon answered..  
".. Yea.. Right.. A squirrel..." They slowly picked up their pace, walking faster to their home upon the large mountain. The uneasy feeling slowly began to settle.. It grew calm again.. Until another loud 'snap' sounded behind them. They both froze, but didn't dare turn around..

Something didn't feel right...

Softly, a couple of footsteps were heard.. Almost as if they were sneaking up on the brothers. Wu slowly reached for Garmadon's hand, holding it tightly, and feeling Garmadon grab his just as tight.  
"Well well, whaddo we have here?" They heard someone say.  
"Looks like a couple of brats, Kev," another voice said.  
"Yea.. Heheh, Hey Jimi, aren't they the little shits that got all that money?" Asked another.  
"Yea, yea I think they are..." Said the first voice.

Garmadon daringly looked behind his shoulder, seeing the older kids from earlier.  
"Uh.. Hi, guys.." Garmadon said, feeling himself tense a bit. He didn't like these teenagers... They all seemed so.. Juvenile..  
The first one, Jimi, looked like he was about 15ish. He had long, untamed, dirty blonde hair that look liked it hadn't been brushed or cleaned in a month. He had a piercing in his lip and another in his left ear, and black beanie on his head. His clothes were dirty and worn out looking, with holes in his jeans and dirty gray sweatshirt. He was sorta scrawny, but his buddy next to him appeared to make up for that.

The second boy, apparently named "Kev", _'short for Kevin..'_ Garmadon had figured, was just as dirty. He had on dark sunglasses, which were unnecessary at this time of night. He had a tattoo of a serpent running in a vertical downward incline on his right arm, and he looked like he was definitely the oldest. Maybe 17 or 18ish? He seemed strong, but perhaps not the smartest. He had on a muscle shirt that showed off his large biceps, and it was covered in dirt. He smelled bad, most likely because of the cigarette he had hanging out of his mouth.. He had short blonde hair, though it was slicked back a bit.

The third one seemed like the leader of the little gang, looking like he was 16ish, and had a lip piercing. He too had a cigarette dangling out of his mouth, and he had on dirty, holey jeans that sank just enough so you could see the waistband on his boxers. He had on a regular, dingy red T-shirt. He also had a tattoo on his right arm, which depicted a skull with flames shooting out of its eyes. His hair was brown, much like Garmadon's, except dirty and long. His skin seemed pale, like he didn't see much sun, and he had dark circles under his eyes.

Now that they were up close, Garmadon could tell that they weren't actually wearing costumes. These were bad people, and he had to get himself and Wu out of their fast.  
"Um.. Monty..?" Wu held onto his brother tightly. He looked at the bigger kids, each of them giving a frightening didn't say anything, but tried to hold tighter onto Wu's hand comfortingly. Although, he did it to make himself feel safer as well.  
"Ha, ya couple of fags.." Said Kevin.  
"Hey, Kevin.. Shut up," the unofficial leader said.  
"Eh, right Jack.." Said Kevin.. _'Jack..'_ Wu thought to himself. He didn't like Jack. He looked like he had so much more potential than what he was now... But Wu didn't say a thing, and kept his mouth shut..  
"Anyways," Jack brushed that aside, "how about you two little fuckers hand over them bags.." He pointed at the bags. He wanted the money that was in there, and he wanted it badly.  
"Uh.." Garmadon didn't want a fight with these guys. It was three against two, and although his father had taught them some useful skills, the two boys would be no match against such huge teenagers.. He slowly held his bag out to the older boys, but Wu slapped his hand back down. A small rush of courage had found Wu, and he wasn't about to let these large boys take their candy. They worked hard to get it, and it was _his_ candy.  
"No." Wu looked at the boys sternly. The three older boys stared at the small blonde, and began laughing.  
"Hahahaha! Don't make me laugh!" Jimi hollered.  
"Yea! What's a little pipsqueak like you gonna do about it?" Kevin ripped the bag away from Wu.  
"Wha-hey! That's mine!" He flung his tiny fists at Kevin.  
"Wu..!" Garmadon grabbed his little brother by the back of his shirt.  
"But! Garmadon, that's mine!" Wu pouted. He couldn't believe his brother would let these bullies just take their stuff! It was his! Not theirs! Wu watched angrily as Kevin pulled out something from the bag, and handed it to Jack. Jack smirked at Wu deviously, as Kevin harshly ripped the other bag out of Garmadon's grasp.  
"You can't do that! My big brother will destroy you! He can do spinjitzu!" Wu threatened.  
"I don't know how to do it yet...! Father said I'm not ready and that I'm too young..!" Garmadon whispered into Wu's ear.  
"They don't know that.." Wu whispered back.  
"Ha! _He_ is gonna beat _me_ up?" Kevin pointed a large, beefy finger at Garmadon.  
"Yea! And I will too!" Wu shouted, turning back to the older male. Kevin handed the bags to Jack, who fished out the money.  
"We'll just have to see about that.." Kevin cracked his knuckles. The loud pops caused both of the younger boys to flinch, and Wu soon found himself regretting his words..He couldn't help it, he wanted to stand up for himself and his brother. He wanted to be the hero...

Garmadon began backing up, pulling Wu with him. He wanted to run, but he was too scared to try.. He could barely even take the steps he was currently taking. Wu couldn't even begin to walk. Garmadon was the only thing pulling him back.  
Kevin took large steps closer towards the boys, and stopped as soon as Garmadon did.

He couldn't take another step.. He was too scared to move, and Garmadon began to shake slightly from fear. Kevin had a large grin plastered on his face as he drew his large arm back. He sent his fist flying towards Garmadon's face, but Wu pulled his brother down towards the ground. The larger male found his fist denting into the tree, and Garmadon looked at his little brother. Wu hugged Garmadon, letting a few small tears roll freely down his cheeks..

_'This was is my fault..'_ Wu thought to himself.  
Garmadon hugged him back, trying not to cry as well. He looked up to see Kevin holding his hurt fist. He looked angry.. And he looked scarier when he was angry...

Kevin glared at the two boys, and quickly grabbed Wu by the collar, lifting him off the ground and away from Garmadon.  
"You little shit.. I'll kill you!" Kevin raised the helpless boy into the air.  
"No no don't!" Wu sobbed, struggling to get away. Kevin pulled his other fist back, and sneered at the young boy.  
"No please don't!" Garmadon cried, jumping up and down, trying to reach his brother, "that's my brother! Please don't hurt him! You can't!"  
Kevin looked at Garmadon, and used his left foot to kick him in the stomach, causing Garmadon to land on his back.  
"Watch me.." Kevin hissed.  
"Hey, Kevin, we're done here," Jack called, bored of the show his buddy had put on.  
"...Fine.. You two got lucky.." Kevin unrelentingly threw Wu into the dirt, next to Garmadon. The two grabbed each other, sniffling and crying.  
Jack looked over to his left, seeing the dark graveyard.. How convenient! He looked at the large, tall fence and gateway... _Perfect._..  
"You can have your candy back.. Go fetch." Jack tossed their bags into the graveyard, but Wu and Garmadon didn't move.. Jack looked at Kevin for a little "assistance".  
"He said, _FETCH!_" Kevin growled at the boys. Their eyes widened, and they ran into the spooky graveyard to retrieve their bags.  
"... Lock em' in," Jack ordered. Jimi grinned, and followed the boys, locking the tall black gates behind them.  
"Now let's get outta here.." Jack said to his buddies.  
"Heheh, have fun ya little shits!" Jimi called into the darkened area, before leaving with his gang.

"... Garmadon, I think he locked us in.." Wu said, wiping some of his tears away.  
".. I saw.." Garmadon said.  
".. W-what time is it..?" Wu asked.  
".. Long passed midnight, I-I'm sure.. Father is probably worried, and angry.." Garmadon said. Wu hugged his brother tightly, receiving a large hug back. They both let more tears silently fall down their cheeks while they hugged.  
It grew silent again.. Nothing but the howls of the wind.. The graveyard gave an extremely unsettling affect, especially after what they had just been through.. The night was growing colder, and clouds began rolling in, blocking the moonlight.. It was now pitch black..  
"... Garmadon..?"  
".. Yes...?"  
"..I'm scared..."  
"... So am I..."

* * *

**I wish there was more blood in that..  
I mean, I like muffins.  
****_Blood_**** muffins..**

**What?  
What what?  
What what what?  
Shut up..  
Right!  
Now..  
Okay.. Jeez..  
...**  
**Soooo.. Happy.. Saturday.. And stuff...  
... I don't really know what to say about this chapter.. XD**

**Uh..  
Well I have one thing.. **

**When I was writing it, I was debating on whether or not Garmy or Wu should stand up to the giant douches..  
So..  
Knowing the normal Garmadon fans, if Garmadon had done it, they would've said, "what?! How could they do that to him!? Poor Garmy!"  
But if Wu had done it, the usual Garmy fans would be like, "Wu you idiot! Look what you've gotten yourself into! And what's worse, you got your brother in it as well! Shame on you!"  
Jeez, poor Wu..  
I honestly feel bad for him, because a lot of my fellow Garmadon fans hate him. xD **

**I don't know why..  
He's my second favorite character ever.. XD**

**But whatever~ **

**... Enjoy~ **


	4. Chapter 4

**Good day to you, fools~! **

**Sorry, I've been busy.. And then I was lazy.. And then I started procrastinating.. Yep.^^ **

**Last chapter, enjoy~**

* * *

The Spinjitzu Master paced back and fourth outside the monastery doors. He was worried sick, his sons should've been home a while ago. He could only imagine what horrible things could've happened.

"Where could they be..?" He mumbled to himself. He looked up at a clock hanging on a decorated wall. It was long passed midnight, nearing one in the morning.

".. That's it, I'm going to look for them.." He told himself. He threw his long kimono on over his clothing, grabbed his staff, and hastily headed down the large mountain.

* * *

"Haha, we sure showed those brats!" Laughed a voice. The Spinjitzu master held his head low, keeping to himself as he walked out of sight, listening to the three boys he had seen walking by. They seemed like troublemakers.. But his only thoughts were that maybe they'd seen his sons..

"Yea! Hah! That was hilarious when Kevin made the little blonde baby cry!" One of them said, choking up a laugh.

"I thought it was funny how the little brown-haired one was supposedly gonna, _'beat me up'_!" Snickered the meaty, stupid one.  
_'Little blonde? The brown-haired one..? Could they be talking about..'_ The wise man casually walked up to the three young men, and stood in their way.

"Hey, get outta the way!" Said the one with long brown hair.

"Who are these boys you're talking about?" Asked the older man calmly.

"Just some brats we saw! Now beat it, gramps!" Said the scrawny blonde.

".. Was one of them dressed up in a sheet? And did the other look like a vampire mixed with a skeleton?" The Spinjitzu Master questioned sternly.

"Yea, why?" the beefy one asked. The older male growled slightly, knowing that for sure they were talking about Garmadon and Wu.

"Those were my sons!" The elder found himself throwing a fist at the muscular boy.

"Whoa whoa! Calm down!" The brown-haired one said, looking at his friend who now had a bloody nose.

"Where are they!?" The elder yelled.

"We left them in the graveyard..!" the scrawny one admitted, frightened by the older male. The Spinjitzu Master gave a deep growl, and pushed the boys out of the way, running as fast as he could to the graveyard.

"... Asshole.." One of the boys mumbled.

* * *

Garmadon was sitting with his legs crossed, holding Wu in his lap and hugging him. It had begun to freeze outside, so he had given his sweatshirt to Wu, and now he was becoming cold.  
Wu was holding onto Garmadon tightly, with his face buried into his shirt. The sleeves of the sweatshirt were a bit too long, so his hands balled up the ends of the sleeves.  
They had convinced themselves to calm down, and had stopped crying a while ago. But they were still sniffling, and holding each other for comfort. This had been the worst Halloween ever...

"Garmadon? Wu?" They heard a voice calling. Wu looked up when he heard the voice, along with Garmadon.

"Dad..?" Wu questioned.

"Dad?" Garmadon called a little louder. He could make out the silhouette of his father on the other side of the gate, and smiled hopefully.

"Garmadon? Where are you? Are you alright?" Their father asked, happy to hear his son's voice.

"Y-Yea..!.. We're inside the gates..!" Garmadon yelled. Their father looked at the gates, and sure enough, they were locked. He quickly broke it apart, and opened them. Garmadon stood up with Wu, and both ran out to meet with their father.

"Oh thank goodness you two are alright.." Their father bent down, and hugged his two sons tightly.

"D-daddy..! There were these mean guys.. A-and they wanted to kill us.. And they kept calling us shit, but I don't even know what that means!" Wu began to weep again.

"And.. And.. The one guy... Stole some of our stuff..!" Garmadon added, letting tears out again.

"It's okay," their father tried to calm them, "but never say that word again, Wu.."

"O-okay.."

".. I-I wanna go home.." Garmadon sniffled.

".. Alright.." Their father lifted Wu onto his shoulders, and held onto Garmadon's hand as he began leading them back towards their home.

".. What was it they stole..?" He asked them.

"Um.." Garmadon opened his bag of candy, and searched inside.

".. I-I think it was the money the old lady gave us.." He answered.

".. Well, we'll have to get that back, won't we?" Their father asked rhetorically.

* * *

"Dude, that guy was such an ass!" Jimi complained.

"Yea man," Kevin lit a new cigarette, "I can't believe some people!"

"Talking about me?" The Spinjitzu Master stood behind the three boys, Wu and Garmadon on both of his sides.

"Uh, n-no!" They all jumped.

"I want what you stole from my sons," the man demanded.

"Oh, uh.. S-sure.." Jack handed him the money he had taken, hoping the man would leave them alone.

"Thanks." The Spinjitzu Master handed the wad of cash to Garmadon, then grabbed Jack by the throat.

"And if I ever, see you near my sons again, I'll skin you alive, and destroy your soul. Understand?" He said in a gentle tone.

"Uh..." Jack nodded his head fearfully.

"That goes for all of you." the other boys nodded. The older man dropped the dirty brown-haired boy, and the three delinquents ran off.

".. You're the best, dad.." Garmadon hugged his father.

"Yeah.." Wu agreed, hugging him from the other side.

".. Thank you, boys.." He said, but he didn't agree.. This was his fault, he should've gone along with them.. Too late now, I suppose..  
Their father led them back to their home at the Monastery, and told them to go to their rooms, and wait. The two young brothers went to their rooms, afraid of what their father would say.. Would he be disappointed? Or angry? Neither of them wanted to think about it..  
Their father entered the room with a couple of mugs, and sat on Wu's bed in the middle of his young sons. He handed both of them a mug full of hot chocolate. He figured they had been freezing, since the night had gotten rather cold.

"Listen boys.. I'm, so sorry this happened.." He spoke while they quietly sipped the hot cocoa, "I feel like this is my fault, and I want to apologize.."

"It isn't your fault, you didn't know that there were so many mean people out there..." Wu said.

"... But I do.." Their father ruffled the hair on Wu's head.

"Well.. We're okay now, dad.. It's not a big deal.." Garmadon said. He didn't like seeing his father upset about this.

".. No, Garmadon.. It isn't.." He said.

"Yes it is.. Remember what mom use to say? The past is the past, but there's always the future.." Garmadon spoke. His father looked down at his son.  
His son, speaking such wise words to him.. It made him feel a little.. Foolish..

"Do you understand what that means, though?" He asked.

"Mhm," Garmadon nodded, "it means we shouldn't dwell on the past, but instead improve for the future.." His father looked at him proudly, and nodded in approval. Wu listened carefully, memorizing the words his brother spoke.

"Well.." Their father sighed, "you two should probably go to bed.." He stood. The boys listened to their father, setting the hot chocolate down on their night stand, and climbing into their bunk bed.

"Goodnight, father.."

"Goodnight, my sons.."

* * *

**I suck at endings so much~  
But, DAS ENDE! **

**And now you can see that this story was almost entirely plotless and stupid~  
**

**But whatever...  
... Halloween is in a few days~ **

**So... Have a nice day!.. Or night... You know what? Have a nice life~ **


End file.
